


Everything With You

by artemisdaye



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Domestic Fluff, Its nice, Living Together, M/M, Sex, they are just figuring stuff out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisdaye/pseuds/artemisdaye
Summary: After everything, after everything that happened Ash and Eiji just need time to figure things out. Time to be together. Time to heal.





	Everything With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble that’s been sitting in my files, I thought I might expand it, I probably will later. But for now I kinda love it as it is! Enjoy!

Eiji and Ash were tangled in bed, a little sweaty, a little sticky, and completely enamoured with each other. 

Eiji placing gentle kisses down the line of Ash’s neck and shoulder. Nuzzling himself into the scent they were creating together. Ash’s opposite hand reaching across his own stomach to join Eijis. 

This was it, this was happiness. 

Eijis fingers found the scar on Ash’s abdomen and as he shuddered Ash pulled him closer and whispered affirmations in his ear. Quiet powerful words that set Eijis soul on fire. 

“ I’m here, I’m here because of you. Charlie found me in time-“ Ash’s body trembling a bit too, “ I was a fool, but You and I, we can’t accept life without each other, Forever doesn’t just mean you. I’m sorry I hadn’t understood it meant me too.” 

Little tears escaped Eijis eyes as he pressed himself tighter into Ash’s side. 

“ Forever is us together always.” His voice was dark and fierce with emotion. Ash’s own eyes welling up as he clutched to the slighter man.

“ Forever.” He agreed. 

 

———

 

It had been a few weeks since he’d been discharged from the hospital. Things weren’t ideal. There were still loose ends, but the people who could really hurt them. The people smart enough, willing enough, they were all gone. Ash wasn’t relaxing, but he was starting to cope. Eiji and him. They were taking it slow. Ash was still learning what it meant to touch. To learn someone’s body willingly. He and Eiji, honestly, their sex drive was low. It was almost embarrassing. The first couple of times they’d been making out and then well, they were liking it but they just weren’t getting hard. 

“ I’m afraid I’m gonna hurt your wound,” Eiji had sheepishly apologized. Ash rested his head on Eijis shoulder and frowned,

“ I just, I don’t know if I ca— I don’t,” his voice had rattled and Eiji had pulled up his chin soft words surrounding Ash immidiatly. Words of love and patience and acceptance. 

They had Forever. Forever to work through this. Eiji constantly letting Ash know that being by each other’s side would always be enough: it would never be less when they’d both seen futures without this. 

And so there they were 19 and 21. Not interested in Parties or fighting or college or fucking. Just sorta hopelessly in love. They took the time to build a home. Ash would make complex spreadsheets. Evolving the future of potential enemies and unclosed doors that they might have to face and how to deal with them now instead of later. He dealt with turning the gang over to Alex; except really in finding ways to put those guys somewhere better and safer. Eiji painted and took pictures of everything, he’d leave Ash alone for as long as they both could stand - not long- taking small adventures and then spend hours carefully developing the pictures. He got a video camera and started filming some of the guys that skateboarded and rode motorcycles around the neighborhood. He and Ash both started skateboarding. Eiji ultimately decided neither of them were allowed to ride motorbikes. Even though Ash had been doing it for years. Even though Ash looked really hot on a motorbike. 

Eiji broke his wrist in an old shitty abandoned swimming pool. And then Ash wasn’t sure if they were allowed to Skateboard anymore. But Eiji looked really hot on a skateboard. So Eiji kept doing it anyway. And then it turned out that Skateboarding wasn’t really that off from the whole gang thing.. he and Eiji being able to spot when someone in the crew was maybe spiraling down a darker path. Keeping everyone’s noses out of trouble. People started crAshing at their house whenever, sorta like before. Eiji would cook and clean, Ash would hold court. Together they started designing their own boards, learned how to craft the wood. 

 

They got tattoos, Eiji more than Ash, who wasn’t 100% sure about how he felt marking his body yet. It did feel good though, choosing what he’d be forced to see forever. His choice, he’d take his time. Ash liked being able to trace some of the ink along Eijis arm and chest. His stuff was all black and white and sometimes Ash would take markers and color them in. It was a good excuse to get tangled up together, to practice being intimate. And Eiji was always so calm and forthcoming. It wasn’t difficult for Ash to feel something stirring then. He’d brush aside his paints or markers trailing the not yet painted tattoos with his mouth, kissing the stories, the worries Eiji had scarred into his skin away. Chasing away his own worries about how they all circled around him. Eiji was his. Mind, body, soul. And he was Eijis. Under him Eiji would shudder and come to life, clumsy loving Eiji. Always patient. Waiting for the moment Ash would give permission, hands shaking with need, the need to touch Ash. Eyes screwed shut. Ash would whisper to him then, 

“ Won’t you look at me?” 

And Eijis dewey aroused eyes would slowly lift and meet the warm green. They’d stare at each other, check to make sure the other truly wanted this. Shy, gentle smiles. There was no place for hurried intimacy here. And then Ash would take his time. Take his time kissing Eiji, slow languid kisses that left them both trembling, gasping for breath together. Eijis hands doing their best not to dig into Ash. Ash biting Eiji everywhere. 

Ash would caress Eijis face and then Eiji would kiss each digit, nipping and licking them. And they stared at each other, stars and stories flickering in their eyes. Letting the love build like a safety net until they were both ready to shatter with need. And then gentle Eiji, Eiji would work his way into Ash slowly- deliberately. Fingers coaxing Ash to open for him, Ash - all tight angles and sharp bones - languid in his lovers arms, demanding more, pushing Eiji to not tease. 

Faster, more more. 

Eijis eyes alight with the game, would kiss and lick Ash, but with mischief, the kind of strength that made Ash need more. And he’d continue with his torture. Until Ash was grinding into his fingers, until Eiji was sure that the only thing Ash could sense was him. And then, then he’d fill Ash. Let himself sink into his love. And the sounds that Ash made, the demands he made. God, Eiji let them roll through him with each stroke, each thrust. Licking, and canoodling Ash as he let the man ride his cock. And then Ash would smile at him. And Eiji would feel himself building, one hand finding Ash’s cock, to rub and stroke it. And Eiji would tell Ash to come for him, and Ash would beg Eijis name and they’d come together, tangled in each other. Sticky, messy and so in love, and then Ash would cover Eiji in love bites until they both were ready to go again. 

 

One morning, After such a night, Ash lazily watched Eiji from their bed. Eiji twisting and turning to inspect his bites and bruises, a small smile on his face. 

“ I want to have everything with you.”

Eiji looked over his shoulder, trying to decide where he was going with this. Saw the small flicker of doubt. He moved back beside the bed, kneeling so that he and Ash were eye to eye. 

“ Tell me what we need then.” 

Ash’s eyes flickered, bright green fading a little with insecurity, but Eiji wouldn’t have it. He gently lifted Ash’s chin and leaned in. Letting himself ravish Ash’s mouth. Strong kisses, fierce with love, Ash leaning into the fingers in his hair. 

“ I want it too.” Eiji mumbled into the kiss waiting for Ash’s eyes to open. To see him. “ Whatever it is, everything with you is what I want too.” 

Ash let his head drop into the crook of Eijis neck, despite all of it he was embarrassed. 

“ I want us to have children.” 

For a moment, just half a breath Eijis heart constricted, but then he felt the warmth begin to spread. He’d noticed more and more, the way Ash’s eye would follow little ones. How he’d stop and chat with the children in the building. Take his time with kids at the skatepark, teaching them new tricks. And then he remembered Skipper, and of course. His heart sighed. Of course. 

Once more he lifted Ash’s chin and placed a small kiss on his lips, “ Me too, let’s have as many children as possible.” 

Ash laughed a little, “ Do you think they’ll let us? Let us adopt?” 

Eiji frowned, “ Isn’t there a program about pregnant teenagers in this country?” 

Ash laughed harder, letting the fear drift off fully. He had been a fool to think Eiji wouldn’t want this with him. “ It’s a little different I think, adopting kids.” 

Eiji huffed, “ Well it’s a good thing that we’re filthy rich then isn’t it!” 

Ash flicked Eijis nose, “ Good thing that I’m rich you mean.” 

Eiji glared and rubbed the spot, “ No we are! We can’t have children until we’re married, and if you’re asking for me to become a mother than you’re also asking me to be your wife!” 

Ash snorted, “ I'll ask you to be my Husband when I Please. And there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

A dark look crossed Eijis face, a small smile sitting on his lips. “ Not if I ask first.” 

Ash gasped at the fire in Eijis eyes. Unable to keep a little bit of the whine out of his voice, “ Don’t even think about it. Im going to ask you.” 

Eiji shrugged and placed a kiss on Ash’s nose. “ I’ll go make breakfast.” 

Ash sat up and watched Eiji saunter out of the room. Not bothering to wear a shirt and hide the litany of bites lining his neck and chest and back. 

He was going to ask Eiji first, and that was that. 

Worry, a fun easy worry, nipped at Ash. 

He’d go buy a ring this week. 

He looked to the closet, if Eiji had already bought one where would he hide it…. 

Even as he stood to go snoop Eiji popped back into the room, crossing to pull Ash into his arms. 

Looking up, a smile warm as the sun, Eiji stood on his tippy toes to give Ash a thousand kisses between each word. “ You’ll never find it.” 

 

 

 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to like and subscribe! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
